The best Christmas ever
by rokeat
Summary: Feeling guilty that Sam can't fly back to his family for Christmas because of him, Blaine plots the perfect plan to give his boyfriend the best Christmas ever.


_**A/N: **__So here's a little Christmas something! I'm sorry is coming up a bit late, it was supposed to be for Christmas Eve, but this was written for a Blam Secret Santa on Tumblr and I couldn't post it before it appeared there._

_So lokifirefox, merry Christmas,my dear! This is for you!_

_This is just pure fluff and sugar, so be warned ;) I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he got closer to the kitchen and heard a soft humming coming from it. That meant two obvious things: that his beautiful and perfect boyfriend was happy and that he had started with the dinner preparations even if they were still in the morning. But that's what Blaine was: he always put his whole heart into everything he did, and if he had promised to spoil Sam with the best Christmas's Eve dinner he could possibly imagine… Sam could be sure that was what he was going to get.<p>

He made his way into the kitchen and there, just as he had guessed, was Blaine, happily chopping some ingredients as he danced to the rhythm of his own voice. Sam goofily smiled at the scene –would the day come where he could watch Blaine and didn't feel as if he was going to melt?– and before he was even aware of his own actions, he put his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"Careful" Blaine warned him, even if the way he melted into his arms clearly belied his words. "I'm holding a knife here"

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam joked as his hands expertly ran along Blaine's torso and his tongue left a trail behind Blaine's ear, in that special spot that never failed to make him shiver.

"No, I'll just put the knife down" Blaine joked back as he turned around in Sam's embrace and put his arms around his neck to attract him to him and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

"That's better" Sam murmured against Blaine's lips, not wanting to move away from his lover's flavor for even one second.

"You're distracting me from my duties with your amazingly addicting lips" Blaine protested even if he let himself get trapped between the wall and Sam's body. "And now you're adding the pressure of your hard-rock body, that is so unfair"

"Do you think it's easy for me to resist this soft and tasty skin of yours?" Sam said as he made a path of kisses from Blaine's ear to his collarbone, where he stopped to give a gentle bite.

"Then maybe we should stop" Blaine suggested as he gently pushed Sam from him with a wide smile that only got bigger at Sam's pout.

"B?" Sam asked as he observed Blaine as he got back to work.

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure you didn't buy too much food, just for the both of us?"

"You think so?" Blaine asked with a frown. "I've never been that good with quantities. Better be safe than sorry, though, don't you think? After all it's going to be my first Christmas Eve's dinner. I want it to be perfect"

"And it will be" Sam said as he rested his hand on the small of Blaine's back in a reassuring gesture. "And now that I think about it, it's better if there is a lot of food left, we'll be eating the leftovers from your magnificent dinner for days. I almost can't wait for tonight, I know it's going to be so delicious…"

"If you knew how much I love you…" Blaine suddenly said as he turned around and again put his arms around his partner.

"I think I get an idea" Sam answered with a smile before capturing Blaine's lips in a soft kiss, because he happened to love Blaine back very much. "But what brought this on?"

"I can see you're trying to feign you're alright with spending the holidays in New York just for my benefit" Blaine answered with a sad smile.

"Blaine, we've talked about this a million times: you have to work, and I'm not going anywhere without you" Sam explained, without the slightest trace of reproach in his voice.

"I know that, but…"

"And I'm okay with it. I'm more than okay, because we'll be together, and that's the only thing that matters, okay?" Sam said as he tucked a stray curl on the side of Blaine's head behind his ear.

"Okay" Blaine finally relented.

"And since I'm staying here, I'll be working anyway so I can take a few days off when your show is over and then we can go on vacation somewhere nice. I think that sounds pretty good too, doesn't it?"

"It sounds amazing. I love you so much" Blaine chuckled as he hungrily joined their lips again.

"I love you too" Sam murmured against his lips, getting lost in his boyfriend's flavor for a moment. "Okay, stop it now, I gotta get to work"

"Are you sure you want to go?" Blaine joked, gently biting Sam's lower lip.

"Shit, no" Sam answered before kissing him again, pressing him against the wall more forcefully until his body started reacting too much to their loving intercourse. "Okay, I'm serious, I gotta go. I'll see you this evening and we'll have the most intimate and perfect Christmas night ever, ok?" Sam promised before he gave his boyfriend a last peck to his lips and left the kitchen towards the living room.

"Ok. I love you!" Blaine said to Sam's retreating back.

"I love you more!" Sam yelled over his shoulder from the apartment's door, laughing in advance at what he knew his boyfriend's answer was going to be.

"No way!"

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at his watch and smiled, proud at himself. He had finished getting most of the dinner ready in a good time and now he could spare a few minutes to sit and rest before taking care of the next step in the best Christmas ever's preparations.<p>

Unable to stop smiling, Blaine took a moment to think about the exact moment where everything had started growing in his mind, exactly one month ago.

_"Hey, sweetie!" Sam happily yelled from the door as he quickly took of his jacket and threw it on the nearest chair. "Where are you?"_

_"Right here" Blaine answered with a chuckle as he went into the living room and walked to his boyfriend to greet him, although the latter was faster and he engulfed the shorter boy in a bone-breaking hug that lifted him from the floor. "You look happy"_

_"Look who I've got in my arms" Sam answered just before capturing Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. "How am I not going to be happy?"_

_"Wow" Blaine exclaimed, blushing furiously at Sam's exuberant love for him. It didn't matter that they had been dating for close to a year, Sam still had the power of making his legs shake and his heart beat like crazy. "Are you planning on putting me down anytime soon?"_

_"Not really" Sam answered with a shrug of his shoulders, once again searching for Blaine's lips with his own to savor them intensely._

_"Okay" Blaine simply answered between kisses as he surrendered and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist to give them a better balance as he let himself be lost in the marvelous sensation that were Sam's lips._

_Blaine didn't realize they were moving until he felt himself falling and for a moment he panicked. But then he felt a cushioned surface under his back and Sam carefully climbing on top of him, and he knew his boyfriend had just moved their loving intercourse to the couch, not breaking the connection of their mouths for even one second._

_"Any reason you're feeling particularly gleeful today?" Blaine asked when their lips parted at last._

_"I realized Christmas is exactly only a month away" Sam answered, resting his chin in Blaine's chest so he could look at him._

_"Oh, the Christmas man" Blaine said with a chuckle, fondly tucking a stray lock of hair behind Sam's ear as he looked at his boyfriend's excited eyes. "I should have known"_

_"We haven't talked yet about how we are going to do it. I thought we could visit both our families during the holidays, and I can't believe how amazingly selfish I'm going to be by asking you this, but please please please, can we spend Christmas Eve at mine's? I'd hate to miss the present opening, and when the neighbors come to sing awful carols to us, and my father getting a bit tipsy before he starts singing carols on the top of his voice and…"_

_"But Sam, I can't go anywhere during the holidays" Blaine interrupted him, hating himself for ruining his boyfriend's wishes._

_"Why not?" Sam asked, clearly disappointed._

_"Because I have to perform on the play on almost every single day of the holidays, remember?"_

_"Oh shit" Sam exclaimed before he could stop himself. "That's right"_

_"But you can go without me, I know how important it is for you to be there with your family on Christmas night" Blaine hurried to suggest, because he hated to think that Sam would miss his family for Christmas because of him._

_"What? No, no way. I'm not going anywhere without you" Sam denied almost as fast, as if just thinking about going anywhere without Blaine was the stupidest idea ever._

_"Why not?"_

_"What do you mean _why not?_ This is our first Christmas together, B, if you think I'm going to leave you here to spend the holidays on your own…"_

_"I'll be okay, Sam" Blaine added with a smile, touched that instead of getting angry at the situation, Sam would just forget about everything just to stay with him._

_"Well, I won't be if I'm not with you" Sam answered as he took a moment to rest a kiss on Blaine's chest._

_"But…" Blaine tried to protest, though Sam wouldn't let him._

_"No buts, Blaine. My Christmas will happen wherever you are, and nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I'm sure! These are going to be the greatest Christmas ever, as long as I can share them with you" Sam answered in all honesty because yes, of course he would rather spend them with both of them being in Kentucky with his family, but even in New York it was going to be their first Christmas together, and that's what was really important._

_"But you would so prefer to be in Kentucky… I'm so sorry you don't get to spend Christmas with your family because of me… It's my fault" Blaine explained, feeling really guilty about ruining Sam's favorite holiday._

_"Babe, you shouldn't feel guilty that you have to work on Christmas. You should be glad! You're a Broadway star and I'm so proud of you!"_

_"I'm not a star, I only have this little part…"_

_"…that everybody loves, and even got a special review in the New York Times. Besides, it's not that little! You're already making a name for yourself" Sam reminded him, amazingly proud of his hard-worker boyfriend._

_"I still feel bad that you are going to miss your family Christmas and traditions, I know how much you love them…" Blaine lamented, his fingers idly playing with Sam's long hair._

_"I love you more" Sam answered, because it was just as simple as that._

_"Don't be silly. Just so you know, you can change your mind any time and I won't get mad, ok? I'd completely understand"_

_"Not in a million years. I didn't commit myself to you only for the benefits, you know?"_

_"Yeah, I know but… to think you have to make such a sacrifice for me…"_

_"But nothing. You will always come first. I can bear to spend a Christmas without my family, but without you… Now that would be a sacrifice, and not the fact I choose to stay here with the person I love the most in the world" Sam assured him as he moved up Blaine's body to capture his lips in a long and loving kiss._

Nothing Blaine said after that day had been of any use to get Sam to change his mind –not even to slightly question his decision–. So after a week of trying, Blaine gave up and, without saying a word about it, he started planning other ways to make sure Sam would have the Christmas he had always dreamt off.

So with a wide smile on his face as he thought about what Sam's face was going to be when he got his surprise, he took their car's keys and left the apartment, with a happiness in his heart that just seemed to get bigger and bigger every day since he and Sam had realized that their feelings were way more than platonic and had taken the step to get together.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help but to feel a little sad as he made his way back from work to his apartment. He had even left work a little earlier than he had previously planned because he needed to be at home and in Blaine's arms as soon as possible. He would never admit that to Blaine –the boy was feeling guilty enough as it was– but he was really upset about not being able to spend Christmas with his family. It wasn't that he regretted his decision: he hadn't lied when he told Blaine he would always come first, of course. He loved him endlessly after all, and it wasn't as if Blaine was doing it on purpose! And he knew their very first Christmas as a couple was going to be great in the end too. But still…<p>

He was surprised to hear a lot of noise coming from the other side of the door as he stood in front of his apartment's entrance. Was that carols he was hearing? He knew Blaine liked Christmas even if he was not as enthusiastic about it as Sam was, but still… he didn't imagine Blaine just listening to that kind of music on his own. And were that voices he was hearing? Did Blaine talk with himself when he was alone or was there someone else there?

Feeling very intrigued, Sam put his key on the lock and turned it, but just when he was getting the door open, something hit it from the other side and stopped his advances.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, obviously being him the one keeping Sam from opening the door. "You were not supposed to be here yet!"

"Hey, I love it when you go all loving and romantic on me" Sam joked, because he really loved when Blaine got all carried away with plans and surprises, as he was so obviously being in that moment. He was probably decorating the house for him or something, and Sam coming from work earlier than expected had interrupted him.

"But you ruined the surprise!" Blaine lamented as he let go of the door, understanding that he couldn't just keep Sam outside.

"What surprise?" Sam asked, but he only needed for the door to open to understand what Blaine was talking about. "Mum, dad! What are you all doing here?!"

"Well, as Blaine was trying to say, it was supposed to be a surprise" Mary Evans answered as she gladly took her oldest son into her arms.

"Blaine knew you were sorrier than you were letting on about missing a good family reunion for Christmas" Dwight added, also hugging his son strongly.

"And he felt so guilty that he got us in a plane and picked us from the airport, so well… here we are" Mary explained, smiling fondly at her son-in-law.

"I can't believe it" Sam exclaimed, finally turning towards his boyfriend to wrap him in a grateful bear-hug. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Quite a while" Blaine confessed, letting himself get lost in Sam's scent for a second as he reciprocated the hug. "I had to save for the tickets, after all. So don't expect the fanciest and biggest present this year, I'm all about broke"

"Babe, you already gave me the best present ever" Sam said as he kissed him gratefully, and Blaine knew he was not referring only to the fact he had brought his family to their apartment for Christmas, but to the love they shared. And speaking about family…

"Sammy!" Stacey yelled as she ran into the room and jumped into his big brother's arms.

"Hey!" Sam yelled excitedly as he let go of Blaine to make sure his sister wouldn't fall. "You guys are also here!"

"Of course we are here!" Stevie answered, trying to get Stacey out of the way to embrace his brother too. "You didn't think you were going to get rid of us so easily, did you?"

But before Sam could find an answer, the doorbell rang and Blaine's failed attempt at keeping a smile from breaking into his lips showed Sam he very well knew who it was.

"I'll get that" he said, lovingly rubbing Sam's shoulder before opening the door to his own parents. "Mum! Dad!" he exclaimed as he hugged them both at the same time.

"Hi, sweetie!" Angelica Anderson happily said as she held her son close to her. "I hope we're not too late, our flight got delayed"

"No, you're here at the perfect time" Blaine answered as he finally let go of them and motioned for them to enter. "It's just that Sam came home earlier than expected.

"Mr and Mrs. Anderson!" Sam exclaimed when he saw them and hurried to embrace them too. "You came too!"

"Of course, we didn't have much of an option when Blaine begged us to be here for Christmas night" Don Anderson answered, smiling at his son-in-law. "He said it was the most important favor he had ever asked of us"

"You're one hell of a plotter, aren't you?" Sam asked in awe at his boyfriend, who was just blushing embarrassingly by then. "Sorry for the language" he immediately apologized, looking guiltily at his mother.

"I just wanted you to have the best Christmas ever, and I knew I needed a lot of family for that" Blaine explained, smiling impossibly wide as Sam put his arm around his shoulder and brought him close to his side.

"So your parents are here, my parents and siblings are here… Almost everybody is here"

"No, everybody is here!" Cooper Anderson announced his presence through the still open door.

"Hey, Cooper!" Blaine yelled as he jumped into his brother's arms and then moved aside so Sam could embrace him too.

"If you thought you were going to have a family Christmas without me… I just stopped to buy some champagne. I've got a feeling we're going to be in the mood for celebration tonight" Cooper explained, giving a bag full of bottles to his little brother.

"Wow, Coop, you're surely up to some celebrating indeed" Blaine exclaimed at the heavy bag.

"You'll thank me later" Cooper answered confidently, eliciting a hearty laugh from his younger brother.

After the mandatory introductions, as the two families hadn't had the chance to formally meet until then, everybody was glad to lend a hand in putting the finishing touches to the wonderful dinner and decorations in which Blaine had invested so much of his time and love so everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p>The dinner was a lively affair: everyone seemed to be pretty comfortable with each other as they ate and joked and complemented the chef. Cooper kept telling them stupid Hollywood stories, and Stacey got them to sing some carols every now and then. Everything seemed so perfect that Sam almost couldn't believe it.<p>

"I'm so happy right now" Sam whispered to his boyfriend sitting next to him, and Blaine's face illuminated at seeing his only purpose for the night had been achieved.

"Yeah, I know" Blaine answered, bringing his chair closer to Sam's to lean against his side. "I knew it was going to be a pretty special night, but I never expected it to be this perfect"

"It's just… it feels so real, you know" Sam explained, his eyes wandering around the two families, so different yet so comfortable with each other. "Both our families are here tonight, bonding, getting along and… they are here for us"

"Of course they are, they're our families, they love us"

"But that's not what I mean. It's like… it's not two families getting together anymore, you know. It's… one big family that has formed around us because they acknowledge and believe in our love. Us being a couple is what brought them together"

"You're so wise…" Blaine told him, as he adoringly grabbed his chin and pulled to join their lips in a kiss.

"Am I? Well, you're unbelievable" Sam answered as he put an arm around Blaine to hold him to his side. "Look at everything you put together tonight, and it was only for me"

"Well, you were ready to renounce to your Christmas for me, so I guess we're even"

Sam chuckled and when he felt his heart about to burst with happiness and love he took his time to slowly kiss his boyfriend's lips, putting all his emotions on that kiss to make Blaine feel how much he loved him. And Blaine seemed to feel it, by the way he got lost into it to the point they forgot for a moment they were surrounded by a lot of people –their families, to be more exact.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're having a perfectly good time, please don't ruin it with all your loving" Cooper said as he casually walked by them from the kitchen –to get more wine, they could see– and playfully smacked Sam upside the head. "Besides, that's my little brother, am I not supposed to immediately antagonize and protect him from anyone that snogs him like that?"

"Cooper!" his mother immediately admonished him. "Leave them alone, they're happy and in love"

"I can see that. And hey, I'm happy for them, but do they need to rub it on my face?" he joked, and he made sure to wink at his brother-in-law so he would know he was only kidding as he took his place back next to Blaine.

"Aw, Cooper, don't get jealous, I'll always be your little brother" Blaine joked as he leant towards his brother who, in a sudden rush of love, kissed the top of his brother's head.

"Hey, I know we're supposed to open our gifts on Christmas day and everything, but given we're having such a good time and we're all together…" Stacey suggested out of the blue, and Sam's face fell with a sudden disappointment.

"Well, I… I'd love to be able to give you your gifts, but… they should be in Kentucky right now" he sadly explained.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Stevie asked. "We saw a lot of presents with our names on it under the tree when we arrived"

"Yeah, we even tried to steal a couple of them, but dad caught us" Stacey added with a mischievous smile.

"What? How is that possible? I sent them days ago" Sam wondered, but then he turned to his boyfriend and his embarrassed smile told Sam everything he needed to know.

"No, I offered to do it, remember? Which I obviously never did, and I asked Rachel to keep them in her apartment so you wouldn't know" Blaine explained, smiling shyly at his boyfriend. "I thought you'd like to see their faces when you gave them your gifts"

Sam was left speechless for a second as he gazed into his boyfriend's eyes, marveling at how lucky he was to have him by his side. Not only Blaine had mobilized both their families just for him, to give him the most amazing Christmas ever, but he had thought about every little single detail to make sure everything –absolutely everything– was perfect. He knew him so well! Sam doubted he had ever felt so loved and cared for, and he suddenly knew it was just the perfect moment to give Blaine his own Christmas surprise.

"Before we start with the presents, I'd love that you all would let me do something first" Sam announced cryptically and he smiled at Blaine's confused expression before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Let me just get something" Sam added as he disappeared for a second and came back with his guitar.

"Sam" Blaine said with surprise, because it had been a long time since Sam had performed in front of an audience. For a moment he thought that maybe Sam only wanted to put some music into Stacey's carols, but that thought flew out on his mind when Sam took his hand and pulled him to his feet so he could get him away from the table and on the sofa.

"I was waiting for the perfect time to do this, but since all our loved ones are here with us and you've made me the happiest man alive every day since you accepted to share your life with me, I think there couldn't be a better moment than the one we are having now, so… just listen to this" Sam asked him, as he stood in front of him and put one of his feet on the coffee table to balance his guitar and started singing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

Blaine immediately recognized the song and his heart started beating like crazy as he came out in goose pimples. He didn't even seem to realize as the rest of the people in the room came to sit in the living room around them, 'cause for him, right then, there were only Sam and himself in the world.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted in my way<em>

Sam opened his eyes to find Blaine's gaze with his own, and he smiled at him just before he sang the words he knew were going to mark a before and after in their lives.

_Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say you've always been the one<em>

_Say you will  
>Say you will<em>

Blaine's eyes started shining with emotion and unshed tears as his boyfriend declared his love for him in the sweetest way he knew how in front of the people they loved the most in the world.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>To feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're so beautiful<em>

Sam's smile widened as the lyrics of the song fitted so perfectly what he felt about the man sitting in front of him, his heart written in his eyes, his emotions so clear in his face. It had taken them a long time to be together, but Sam knew right there and then that it had been worth it.

_Now that the wait is over  
>And love has finally showed you my way<em>

_Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say you've always been the one<em>

_Say you will  
>Say you will<em>

A tear finally rolled down Blaine's cheek as Sam's beautiful voice, full of emotion and honest love, filled his heart with warmth and made him feel like the luckiest man alive. His mind wandered off for a second to one of his most cherished memories, that one time shortly after they got officially together and they went away for a romantic weekend. He remembered as they made their way back home in Sam's car, still drunk on all the love shared during the weekend, and that song played on the radio and both of them had fell silent to listen to it. Their hands had searched for each other's on their own accord as they listened to it, in silence, letting their joined hands communicate for them.

It wasn't until it had finished that Sam broke their silent interlude.

"One day I'm going to ask you to marry me with this song and you won't be able to say no"

And here they were now, almost a year later, and Sam was keeping his promise.

_Promise me you'll always be  
>Happy by my side<br>I promise to sing to you  
>When all the music dies<em>

_And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say you've always been the one<em>

_Say you will  
>Say you will<br>Marry me_

Everyone remained in silence as Sam finished his song and left the guitar next to the sofa, already forgotten. His gaze met Blaine's eyes again and, even if they were filled with tears, Sam knew what the answer was going to be even before he took a little beautiful box from his pocket and opened it as he knelt in front of his boyfriend.

"Well?" he said, with a chuckle, trying to get his boyfriend out of his amazement.

"You were right" Blaine finally spoke. "You knew I wouldn't be able to say no"

"So that's…"

"That's a yes, obviously" Blaine answered, half laughing, half crying as both of them got up and melted in each other's arms, oblivious to the cheering around them –and Cooper covertly erasing any trace of tears from his face.

When they broke their embrace, Sam chuckled as he caught a tear in Blaine's cheek with his thumb and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Give him the ring, for God's sake!" Stevie anxiously yelled at his brother, who just laughed and hurried to obey.

"There are two identical rings here" Blaine observed in confusion when Sam gave him the box.

"I just… I liked the idea of both of us wearing a ring and promising our love to each other, and not just you, as if I was just… marking you as my property or something. I'm yours as much as you're mine"

"I love you" was all Blaine could say as Sam slid his ring down his finger and put the other in his hand so he could do the same to him.

"I love you too" Sam answered with the happiest smile he could possibly manage, his heart bursting with happiness as more tears found their way into Blaine's eyes. "Aw, look at you getting all emotional" he joked, fondly laughing at him as he took Blaine firmly into his arms and surrounded him with all his love.

"It's not that. I'm just feeling bad that I only got you a sweater" Blaine joked, eliciting a few laughs amongst their avid spectators.

"I'm sure it will be the most beautiful sweater ever" Sam said as he broke the embrace to look intently at Blaine's eyes, making him understand that all the trouble Blaine had taken to give him the most perfect Christmas ever was more than enough.

They finally got separated as everyone wanted to hug and congratulate the newly-engaged couple. Everyone seemed to be perfectly happy with their decision, and Blaine even seemed to hear a sob as his brother embraced him with all his forces.

"Coop, are you crying?" Blaine asked with a chuckle because he knew that Cooper, as much as he liked to feign he was above all emotions and feelings, he was a sentimental at heart.

"No" Cooper lied embarrassedly.

"Aw, Coop, I love you" Blaine laughed, squeezing him even more strongly.

"I'll take care of him for you, don't worry" Sam said as he, finally freed from everyone's arms, came to the brothers and patted Cooper's back.

"You better do" Cooper said before putting an arm around him and including him in the hug.

* * *

><p>The just-gotten-together big family gathered around the Christmas tree, as the Evans finally gave in to Stacey's demands and suggested that everyone got one present that night –the rest of them would have to wait until the next day, as they were going to spend the day all together again anyway–. Sam and Blaine seemed to be completely unable to separate from each other, and Blaine sat on Sam's lap, the blond's hands holding him strongly around his waist, as their relatives opened presents and thanked the others for them.<p>

"Well, I think we should get going" Mary suggested after everyone had opened their gift, watching as Sam and Blaine seemed to be lost in each other's gazes again for the hundredth time.

"No, you don't have to leave" Sam immediately opposed. "I know the apartment is small and there are a lot of us, but we can make it work somehow so you all can stay"

"Oh, don't worry, honey, we made reservations in a cute hotel very near" Mary immediately dismissed her son's worries.

"There was no need for that, really" Blaine added.

"Oh, babies, we imagined you would need and deserve some time alone after tonight"

"Wait, you knew Sam was going to propose?" Blaine asked in utter surprise. "But how can that be? Sam didn't even know you were going to be here!"

"Oh, but Sam told us some time ago he was planning on proposing, and we imagined he was going to be so happy and elated tonight that he wouldn't miss the perfect time to do it, so…" Dwight explained with a satisfied smile on his face, as he couldn't feel prouder of his son and the person he had chosen for a partner.

"And by your faces, I can tell you also already knew" Blaine feigned to reproach his own parents, who were having a hard time keeping a smile out of their faces.

"Well, Sam asked us for your hand after all" Angelica explained with a chuckle.

"Did you really?" Blaine asked the blond, more and more amazed by the minute.

"Well, kinda. It was more like asking them for their opinion. Even if we've been together since forever, I'm conscious that we haven't been officially a couple for long and we are still pretty young, so I wanted to know everyone was on board before getting you all hyper and excited about it and then risk for our families to spoil it for you"

"How do you know me so well?" Blaine asked with a laugh, realizing that would be exactly what would have happened if their families hadn't supported them after making that decision.

"Considering you've been the most important person in my life for the last… let me think… six years, I think it's pretty safe to say I know you like the back of my hand" Sam answered with a chuckle, putting his arms around his boyfriend and bringing him closer to him to kiss his forehead.

"So everybody knew except for me" Blaine pouted.

"And me!" Cooper protested with mock indignation.

"Well, you can't keep a secret!" Sam tried to justify himself while trying not to laugh. "You would have babbled it out to him immediately!"

"I should be offended by that, but I know you're right, so…" Cooper admitted.

"But you really don't need to go" Blaine said to both families.

"Don't worry, we'll spend the day all together tomorrow, right?" Angelina reminded him.

"Yeah, we have to go skating at Central Park!" Stacey intervened, adding what clearly had been her idea.

"And we've made reservations in a nice restaurant we heard about" Don added.

"And in the evening we're all going to see Blaine's show, 'cause he got us tickets" Dwight explained as he fondly pinched Blaine's cheek.

"Oh my God, this is indeed the best Christmas ever" Sam exclaimed as he squeezed Blaine more strongly to his side and put his other arm around his mother to kiss her cheek.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, boys" she said, patting her son's shoulder.

"Don't be too naughty" Cooper reminded them as everyone started getting their jackets.

"Cooper! The kids!" Blaine protested, furiously blushing.

"Yeah, 'cause we are little kids who can't imagine on their own what's going to happen as soon as you close the door" Stevie answered, and Cooper laughed wholeheartedly before lifting his fist for Stevie to join it with his.

"Oh my God" Sam groaned, mortified.

"I love you, boys" Angelina reminded them as she hugged both at the same time.

"We're all so happy for you" Mary added, kissing them both on their cheeks.

"I can't believe my little tiny baby brother is getting married before me" Cooper lamented as he gave his brother a quick hug.

"It might have something to do that you don't have any intention of getting married" Blaine answered with a laugh.

"That's true" Cooper joked before turning serious for a moment and cupped his brother's cheek. "I'm happy for you, Squirt. You deserve all the love in the world"

"I've got it, Coop" Blaine answered happily, grateful at his brother's words.

Everybody started saying their goodbyes and best wishes at the same time, and when Blaine and Sam finally got to close the door, they both rolled their eyes at their crazy family at the same time before bursting out laughing together, utter happiness very present in both their hearts. Then they fell into each other's arms and remained in their warm embrace for a good couple of minutes, just enjoying their proximity and the knowledge they were loved to no end.

"Hey" Sam tenderly said as their embrace finally broke and he caught a stray tear on Blaine's cheek with his own thumb. "I'm going to think you're regretting it already"

"Never" Blaine assured him with a watery smile. "I'm just so…"

"Moved? Happy? Emotional?"

"Yeah" Blaine simply answered as he rose on his tiptoes to capture his boyfriend's –no, wait, his fiancé's– lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"I don't think your lips have ever tasted sweeter" Sam commented in a lustful tone.

"Really? Well, let me try the skin on your neck" Blaine joked as he started kissing Sam's neck, carefully brushing his tongue along the most sensitive spots.

"So what do you say, my future husband?" Sam asked, tenderly playing with some curls falling in Blaine's forehead. "Should we move this to the bed?"

"Absolutely" Blaine answered against Sam's lips before catching them between his own, and he didn't even protest when Sam picked him up on his arms bridal-style as if he weighted nothing –after all, he knew how much Sam liked showing how strong and manly he was, who was Blaine to deny him that pleasure when he enjoyed it just as much?– and carried him to their room without breaking the kiss for a moment.

"I guess Cooper was right, then" Blaine said as Sam carefully deposited him on the bed.

"About?" Sam asked as he slowly climbed on top of him and deliciously trapped him there with his own weight.

"About how we were going to be celebrating something tonight" Blaine said, his voice hoarse with desire as Sam teasingly unbuttoned his shirt while running his fingers all along his chest.

"My love, we are going to be celebrating it every night from now on, as far as I'm concerned" Sam answered, his lips meeting Blaine's hungrily once again before stopping for a second just to look at him as if he was a piece of art. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song: <em>**_Marry me, _by Train (only very slightly modified to fit the story)

_If you want to have the full experience for this story, go and listen to that song and imagine it's Sam singing it to Blaine with only his guitar and eyes full of love._


End file.
